wishbonefandomcom-20200215-history
A Tail in Twain, Part 2
A Tail in Twain, Part 1 is the first ''Wishbone'' episode. It was aired on October 9, 1995. Plot The story picks up where the previous episode left off: Joe, Sam, David, and Wishbone are at the No-Name Grave in Jackson Park. Upon discovering mark indicating that somebody had been digging in the area, Wishbone sneaks around to find a man digging with a shovel. The man sees Wishbone and confronts him, but Joe steps forth to stop him. At this point, the second episode begins, with everyone running away from the man wielding the shovel, warning them to stay away. By the time they stop running, the sun has gone down, and it is night. Joe's mom Ellen arrives with a light and leads everyone home. Joe tells Ellen about their adventure, and about the man digging in the grave. Ellen decides to research about it the next morning. Back in the story The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Tom has haunting nightmares about Crazy Joe coming after him for revenge. In the previous episode, Crazy Joe had framed his partner Muff Potter for murdering Doctor Robinson when he had actually done it, but Tom and his friend Huck witnessed the true events, and addressed this at the trial, but Crazy Joe escaped before he could be captured. Since then, Tom has dreaded the idea about Crazy Joe coming after him for addressing him as the murderer. Tom decides to go digging for buried treasure under the floorboards of a haunted house, and recruits Huck's help. They go to the haunted house that night. They go upstairs to look around, and they hear noises from below. 2 men enter the house, and the leader of the 2 is revealed to be Crazy Joe, who takes treasure out of a hiding spot and recommends they bury it. As Crazy Joe excavates, he hits something. He digs up a chest and uses an arrowhead to open it, revealing precious jewels inside, left behind by the Murrel Gang. Crazy Joe claims the treasure as his, and wonders who left behind the tools for them to use - Tom and Huck brought the tools with them to go searching for the treasure. Thinking they're still around, Crazy Joe attempts to climb the staircase, and almost reaches the second floor, but as he does, the staircase construction breaks apart, trapping Tom and Huck upstairs, and Crazy Joe and his partner on the bottom. Crazy Joe and his partner leave the house, and Crazy Joe takes the treasure to his hiding spot - "a number 2 spot marked by a cross" - while Tom plots to reclaim the treasure and rendezvous with Huck in 2 days, since the next day would be the picnic of Becky Thatcher, daughter of the town judge. Back in the present, Wanda, the next-door neighbor who is also a member of the Oakdale Historical Society, arrives to talk about the No-Name Grave, saying that nobody has been able to solve the mystery behind it, and every story about it is a ghost story. To find out the truth, Joe, Sam, David, Ellen, Wanda, and Wishbone all head to Jackson Park. Coming across the ditch, Joe shows them the rope to swing across on. Everyone swings across to the other side while Wishbone darts through the ditch. Back in the story, the next day arrives, and at the picnic, Tom leads Becky into the nearby cave. They explore a lot of the cave, but very soon, they end up lost. By nightfall, Aunt Polly is looking for Tom, and Judge Thatcher is looking for Becky. Thatcher tells Polly that he has organized a search party. In the caves, Becky is too tired to move, so Tom ends up looking around. He sees a light, and notices that it is geting closer. The person holding the light is revealed to be Crazy Joe, who somehow doesn't see Tom, who runs away screaming. Becky gives up hope, but Tom gives her cat-string to tie to him so that he can find a way out. Running down a tunnel, he looks up to find a hole in the ceiling with daylight shining through. He then shouts to Becky that he can get them out of the cave. Back in the present, the group comes across the grave, only to find it dug up completely. They are then startled by a noise, during which the same man from earlier approaches them, wielding a violin. Ellen demands to know what the man is doing digging up the grave. The man explains that the grave was never meant for a person, but for safekeeping. He then tells the real story about the No-Name Grave. During the 1840s, when the town of Oakdale was still a new town, a Hungarian immigrant family moved to Oakdale, and unsuccessfully tried starting a farm. They moved on, but buried their valuables in the hopes that they would one day return, and made it look like a grave so nobody would steal anything. He finishes the story by saying that he is the family's great-grandson: Simon Laszlow. With the truth revealed, he agrees to have the Oakdale Historical Society archive the real story, and he even joins in the neighborhood picnic. Back in the story, Tom and Becky return home safe, and Judge Thatcher arrives to tell Tom that Crazy Joe died while in the caves. Realizing that Crazy Joe's hiding spot was the caves all along, he runs off to tell Huck about the location of the treasure. Tom and Huck go into the caves to find the treasure. They find the number 2 spot marked by a cross, and they uncover the treasure box, making them the richest people in town. To celebrate this, a party is held at Tom's house, and Judge Thatcher places Huck under the care of Widow Douglas. After a few weeks of living a respectable life, Huck finds it unbearable and returns to his old life and house, where Tom finds him. Huck thinks that because they're rich, they can't pretend to be robbers or pirates anymore, but Tom claims that being rich won't stop him from being a robber. Huck agrees to return to town, and on the way back, they discuss their new plans as robbers. Wishbone finishes the story by saying that this is where the story of Tom Sawyer leaves off for a while until the next story begins. At the neighborhood picnic, Wishbone cons people out of food: Sam, David, Wanda, and Joe and Ellen. Ellen makes a presentation about the No-Name Grave, and that stories bring people to the same place, and the neighborhood brings a lot of people there for different stories. She finishes by quoting Mark Twain (the author for The Adventures of Tom Sawyer) saying, "There is no such thing as an uninteresting life: such a thing is an impossibility. Beneath the dullest exterior, there is a drama, a comedy, and a tragedy." Cast 'Oakdale' Soccer the dog as Wishbone * Larry Brantley as the voice of Wishbone Jordan Wall as Joe Talbot Christie Abbott as Sam Kepler Adam Springfield as David Barnes Mary Chris Wall as Ellen Talbot Angee Hughes as Wanda Gilmore Mark Walters as Simon Laszlow 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer' Soccer the dog as Tom Sawyer * Larry Brantley as the voice of Tom Sawyer Reagan Ammons as Huckleberry Finn Sharon Bunn as Aunt Polly Christopher Carlos as Crazy Joe Randy Moore as Judge Richter Thatcher Shea Fowler as Becky Thatcher Transcript A Tail in Twain, Part 2/Transcript Trivia * The creators changed the name of the character Crazy Joe. In the original novel, he was named Injun Joe, but the creators of Wishbone deemed that too racist, so they changed the name to Crazy Joe. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes